


An Arousing Sexual Encounter Between Buffy Summers and William "Spike" Pratt

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting is S5, but that doesn't really matter, does it? Our favorite couple finally give in to their carnal desires and engage in highly inappropriate and adult acts of fornication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arousing Sexual Encounter Between Buffy Summers and William "Spike" Pratt

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!fic. This is intentionally bad fic. This was prompted by me reading some "how-to" stuff on writing smut and seeing a lot of commenters express a distaste for the euphemisms used in sex. They said they wanted more people to use the "proper" terms for things. So...here. I did.

Buffy slammed the door to Spike's crypt as she entered, stopping five feet from where the undead individual stood.

"Spike," she said. "You've been causing difficulties for me for far too long. I'm going to stake you now."

"Right," Spike said as he moved closer to Buffy. "I know what you really want."

"Oh?" she said as she made a tentative reach for her stake.

Spike grabbed her arms to keep her from reaching for her weapon. "Yeah. You wanna copulate with me."

"No, I don't - "

Spike suddenly osculated her, stopping her speech. His left hand moved from her arm to her breast, massaging it through her shirt.

Buffy pulled away, puzzled. "You're right. I do wanna copulate with you."

Feeling emboldened by her realization, Buffy continued the osculation while groping his penis though his jeans.

Their clothes were quickly shed as they were inhibitory to their desired activities.

"Buffy, I think you should perform fellatio on me," Spike said.

Buffy smiled. "I think I'm agreeable to that."

Buffy got down on her knees to face his fully erect penis which was at a stimulated 73 degree angle to his abdomen. Grasping the shaft, Buffy began by licking the meatus before fully enveloping the phallus in her mouth. Spike found this pleasurable.

She continued the fellatio, running her tongue from the meatus, down the perineal raphe to the scrotum, which she sucked lightly on. Then she went back to the glans and applied pressure with her tongue before taking it back in her mouth.

Spike's hips began to jerk involuntarily due to the intense erogenous stimulation. Buffy happily continued the irrumation as Spike thrust his penis deeper into her mouth.

"Oh, Buffy. I wanna fornicate with you," Spike said.

Buffy laughed. "You're so raunchy."

She stood, going to the sarcophagus and lying back on the cold stone. Spike moved to hover over her. He checked to make sure her vagina was adequately lubricated before he inserted his penis through her labia and into her vaginal opening.

Spike began to move rhythmically. He reached one hand to her vulva, stroking her mons veneris before settling on her clitoris.

"Oh, yes, Spike!" Buffy exclaimed. "The coitus feels so good!"

Spike continued thrusting his penis into Buffy's vagina in a sexually exciting fashion. He leaned his head down so he could suck on her nipples, teasing the areolas with his tongue.

After a time, Spike began to feel his arousal reaching a peak.

"Buffy, I'm gonna ejaculate."

"Please ejaculate inside me," she said.

Spike groaned then as he felt Buffy's vaginal walls contract in orgasm as she vocalized her intense pleasure. Just that was enough to send him over the edge, and he ejected semen from his penis into Buffy's vagina in his own sexual orgasm (Though they were engaging in intercourse without contraception, there was no fear of accidental pregnancy as Spike is a vampire and, therefore, his sperm is inactive. "Dead", if you will, and cold.).

Spike lowered his weight onto Buffy, exhausted by their activities.

"That was satisfying," Buffy said with a sigh.

"Yes," Spike agreed. "We'll have to copulate again sometime."

_fin_


End file.
